The Sun Will Set On You!
by Erzibeth-Malfoy
Summary: Severus is on his death bed. Does Hermione have the power to keep him alive? Songfic Oneshot. Newly Edited


Disclaimer: I only own the plot, Michael, Lisa, Raven, Erzibeth, and Cara. Everything else belongs to J. K. Rowling and Shadow of the Day belongs to Linkin Park

(A/N: Nigini has bitten Severus. Drinking a vial in his pocket he puts the poison at bay.)

_5 years since the bite_

Severus falls ill and is rushed to saint Mungo's where he is told the venom will kill him within the week.

**I close both locks below the window**

**I close both blinds and turn away**

Hermione finishes closing the windows in his room. She turns to face his bed and tries not to cry at the sight before her.

Severus is hooked up to tubes and wires, all trying to keep him alive longer since magic won't work.

"There is a way to save me," he says catching Hermione off guard.

**Sometimes solutions aren't so simple**

**Sometimes goodbyes the only way**

While he's asleep Hermione places a sleeping 3-year-old Michael in his arms. Hermione then flies off in search of the journal Severus told her about. It may be Dark Magic but in this case it would be used for light.

**And the sun will set for you**

**The sun will set for you**

**And the shadow of the day**

**Will embrace the world in gray**

**And the sun will set for you**

2 days left and nothing has worked. Hermione goes over to the window again.

**In cards and flowers on your window**

**Your friends all beg for you to stay**

Picking up the card from Minerva, Hermione reads her get well. It's been like this for the last few hours, Hermione would read all of the get-well cards and it would set off her tears.

**Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple**

**Sometimes goodbyes the only way**

Hermione remembered the very first day she came back to Hogwarts. Racing through the front doors she came to a halt as a Professor yelled at her.

"No Running in the halls. That will be a deten…" Severus stops as he notices who it is.

Upon seeing her it is him that runs and then picks her up in a passionate hug.

"Thank god you're back," he says, "the whole lot of them are completely Moronic."

Placing her back down upon the floor Snape tries to regain his composure but Hermione is still swept away by the previous moment that she puts both hands behind his head and pulls him in for a very long kiss.

"I'm glad to see you too," she says afterwards.

They were soon kissing again and it was one date after another until he proposed. She hadn't even been there 2 weeks, she pointed out. 9 months later she had Michael and here she was 4 years 2 months and 2 weeks later watching her husband die.

_And the sun will set for you_

**The sun will set for you**

**And the shadow of the day**

**Will embrace the world in gray**

**And the sun will set for you**

(Flat line)

As the sun sets on the final day his heart stops. Healers rush about but to no avail. Hermione pushes through them. A single tear falls from her eyes and lands on his chest. Hermione feels a hand on top of hers and looks up. Severus is smiling at her and she hears the heart monitor start to beep again. Severus opens his eyes and everyone there is dumbstruck.

"Thank you," he says to her.

_45 years later_

Hermione and Severus have just finished telling the story to three eager grandchildren.

"To this day," Severus says, "Your grandmothers love back then was the only noted miracle to happen since Uncle Harry."

25-year-old triplets Raven, Erzibeth, and Cara all gasped at this.

"Is it true dad," Raven asks.

"I was almost 4 when it happened but I do remember the flat line and then the beeps of the heart monitor starting up again," Michael remarked as he came in from the kitchen holding a half-filled glass of water.

After Michael, his wife Lisa, Raven, Erzibeth, and Cara left Hermione led a tired Severus up to bed.

"Keep that up and you'll flat line again."

"Not on your life," he smirked, "I've got another 50 years ahead of me."

_35 years later_

Everyone was standing in front of two headstones.

"Once she left this earth, she took her magic with her. Within the next 2 minutes he followed her, her spell finally broken. We are here to honor the deaths of Hermione J and Severus T Snape. Loving friends, parents, grandparents, and great grandparents. Even in death they are still together."

Harry stopped his speech and helped Ron, Neville, and Draco lower the two into the ground.

**And the shadow of the day**

**Will embrace the world in gray**

**And the sun will set for you**


End file.
